


Revenge can be a Bitch (Especially if you're Spider-Man)

by Dak



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Belts, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Cruelty, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Harry is a glutton for punishment, Harry is such a slut, Harry needs Peter, Healing Sex, M/M, Masochism, Medical Procedures, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker can be a bit of a sadist, Peter Parker's Magical Healing Come, Peter starts to forgive Harry, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Violation, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter deals with the consequences of what he did to Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this universe, Harry managed to stay out of jail after killing Gwen, though he's still dying and Peter never stopped being Spiderman. Peter and Harry were also together before they didn't see each other for eight years , which is another reason why Harry murdered Gwen.

New York was the City that Never Slept. Peter Parker knew that to be true, as he was up at all hours of the night, fighting crime all over the vast metropolis. Sticking horizontally to the side of the Chrysler Building and clad in his red and blue spandex, Spiderman was on patrol.

He was just contemplating calling it a night, when a loud scream reached his supersensitive ears. 

Leaping off the wall, he plummeted straight downward, firing off a webline twenty meters before the ground and swinging off in the direction of the screams. It took him less than a minute to reach the source.

A young blond woman was holding onto her purse with a death grip as a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard tried to rip it from her. A red headed male was lying unconscious on the pavement next to her, clearly a victim of the mugger.

"Leave me alone!" the woman shrieked, "Somebody, help me!"

Peter swung down beside them in a blur and grabbed the mugger's right arm in a steel grip.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" he asked in a deceptively casual voice.

"Fuck off, freak!" the thief replied, trying to rip his arm from Spider-Man's grasp to no avail.

"See, now that's just rude," Peter said, smirking beneath his mask, "I guess your mom never taught you manners either." And with a casual twist, he snapped the mugger's arm in two.

A second bloodcurdling scream echoed across the street, one that Peter didn't need superhearing to pick up.

The thief dropped to the pavement with a howl, clutching his broken arm in shock, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks.

Snatching up the purse, Peter handed it back to the girl with a mock bow and swung up into the night sky, leaving the screaming thief below him. As he swung up to the top of a different tower, he heard the sound of sirens approaching the injured thief.

Hanging from the side of the building, Peter thought of the blond girl. He'd managed to help her, saved her from the mugger. 

He hadn't managed to save Gwen. The memories of that horrible night flooded back into his brain. 

Harry's twisted face laughing at him from inside that battlesuit. 

Gwen's final scream. The sick thud of her body hitting the ground. Her cold body in his hands.

Rage mixed with grief in Peter's heart and more than anything, he wanted to break something. He wanted to make Harry pay for what he'd done to Gwen. The Osborne heir had avoided jail time entirely, paying off a judge to acquit him without trial.

Peter hadn't seen Harry in the two months since Gwen had died, but rumour has it that the billionaire was still undergoing experimental treatments to try and purge the additional venoms that had entered his system.

The sound of breaking glass brought Peter out of his thoughts and he shot out a line, swinging towards the sound of the break-in.

After stopping a half-dozen more muggings, foiling three bank robberies and catching an escaped convict for the police, Peter found himself feeling oddly empty and unsatisfied. Normally he felt a strong sense of accomplishment at having saved people's lives and fortunes, but tonight he just felt unhappy.

Abruptly he fired out a webline and swung away from the skyscraper. Swinging through the maze of steel towers that was NYC, Spider-Man traversed the metropolis easily and before long he found himself facing the tallest tower in the entire city.

OsCorp

He webbed up to the very top of the building, where he'd defeated the Lizard over a year ago. Captain Stacy had died on this very rooftop, helping Peter to defeat Connors and save the city. His daughter had died a year later, helping Peter to defeat another enemy and save New York from yet another disaster.

Grief welled up in Peter's heart and he ripped his mask off and threw it aside. Falling to his knees in sorrow, he began to sob. He'd lost the woman he loved more than anything in the world and he was completely alone.

After a couple minutes of quiet sobbing, he heard soft footsteps behind him and quickly webbed his mask back to him, pulling it on without turning around. Once it was secured, Spider-Man spun around and came face to face with Harry Osborne.

"Peter?" Harry asked, in genuine curiosity.

Peter Parker said nothing, shocked at the sudden encounter. He hadn't seen Harry in person since that horrible night, thought the billionaire didn't seem too different. His skin had returned to it's normal pale colour, and his face and body seemed to have gone back to normal. He was a tad thinner, though he had already been rather slim to begin with.

"I...what do you want, Harry?" Peter asked angrily.

The Osborne heir raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that, seeing as you're standing on top of my building?"

Peter glared at his traitorous friend, somehow conveying his anger through a full face mask.

Harry smirked at him, "Still fighting the good fight, huh Peter?" When Spider-Man made no reply, Harry's grin twisted into a sneer, "Too bad you couldn't save your girlfriend."

The anger that been slowly building in Peter erupted into sudden action and his fist moved in a blur, connecting with Harry's jaw with a satisfying crunch.

The Osborn heir staggered backwards in pain and collapsed on his back on the hard metal roof. 

"Fuck!" Harry hissed in pain, "You bastard," he growled, "I think you broke my jaw, you son of a bitch."

Peter moved in a blur and stood over his former best friend, straddling Harry's slim body. A warm feeling of satisfaction rushed through his veins and he reached up to tear off his mask. He wanted Harry to see his face, to see the rage and exultation on Peter's face.

"Fuck you, man," Harry hissed, "Get the fuck off me." The young billionaire tried to push Peter off him, but had no success. His lithe arms were no match for the super-strength of Spider-Man.

Wrapping a single hand around Harry's throat, Peter gave an experimental squeeze and abruptly cut off Harry's next sentence. 

"You're so weak, Harry," Peter said with a smirk, "I could kill you right now, if I wanted to." His grip tightened for a moment and Harry's eyes went wide with fear.

Peter grinned tightly and relaxed his grip, letting Harry gasp for breath desperately. 

Leaning back, the young man released his former friend's trachea. "I should kill you," he said coldly, "You killed the woman I loved."

A look of guilt flashed across Harry's face and he spoke in a soft voice, "Pete...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

Peter's eyes flashed with fury and before he knew it he was pushing Harry down against the gravel on the rooftop, both hands wrapped around the rich man's throat.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Peter hissed, his grip tightening ever so slightly, "You knew exactly what you were doing." Harry's eyes bulged with desperation. A low gurgling sound emanating from his throat.

Peter didn't let go, enjoying the pain and fear in his former friend's eyes. "You were mad because I wouldn't help you," he said coldly, "Because I chose Gwen over you." His muscles were shaking with his anger, "I should kill you right now," he growled, "Get Gwen the justice she deserves," and then there was a loud crack. 

Peter let his friend go with a jerk, scrambling backward in fear.

"Oh fuck oh fuck, oh fuck," he swore, and Harry just lay there motionless on the rooftop, his neck looking a bit twisted with red handprints on his trachea.

After a long moment, the young billionaire slowly reached up and rubbed his neck. 

Peter was on his feet, mask lying forgotten to the side, "Oh God," he whispered, "Harry are you ok?"

The billionaire tried to back away from Peter, feebly raising his hands to try and defend himself from another attack.

"You bastard," he wheezed, "Why don't you just finish it."

When Peter looked like he was going to cry, Harry laughed weakly, "You're still so weak." He chuckled to himself, "No wonder you couldn't save her."

The billionaire staggered to his feet, still laughing, "You couldn't save her, and now you can't even avenge her. So pathetic." Harry turned towards the exit and in that moment Peter moved.

Grabbing Harry by the shoulder, he slammed him against a large generator on the roof and then pressed his lips against Harry's in a vicious kiss. Digging his fingers into his ex-friends body, Peter pinned Harry against the metal and shoved a knee between the billionaire"s legs, forcing them apart. 

Harry groaned against Peter's lips and the young hero abruptly pulled back and with a single gesture shoved the young man to his knees. 

"You were always such a slut," Peter hissed, "You've probably been spreading your legs for different man every night."

Harry's eyes grew hard at the accusation, but he didn't deny it. Peter growled angrily and forced Harry's face towards his crotch, sliding the spandex down to his knees, letting his hardening cock spring free. Apparently Spider-Man didn't wear underwear beneath his suit.

"You wonder why I chose Gwen over you," Peter hissed, "it's because she was a good person, a decent human being that actually cared about others." His hands grasped Harry's head and forced his jaw open, shoving the hard member inside.

"You're just a slut who cares only about himself." Peter thrust hard into Harry's mouth, "Well, this is all you're good for to me, so start sucking."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, and then he obeyed reluctantly. Peter groaned a bit at the sensation of Harry's tongue against his impressive length. Gwen had done this a couple times, but she'd been pretty clumsy, whereas Harry was clearly an expert.

The billionaire's skilled tongue circled Peter's cock, swirling and sucking enveloping Peter's genitals in a wet, warm sensation. Harry's tongue swept along the underside of Peter's cock and the superhero groaned in pleasure, fisting a gloved hand in Harry's hair, the other hand grasping the young man's jaw tightly.

Harry circled his cock again and then ran his tongue against Peter's underside in a slow repetitive motion that built up to a climax. With a loud groan of pleasure, Peter came, pumping hot come into his former friend's mouth.

Peter thrust deep into Harry's throat one last time and then pulled out, letting Harry fall back against the metal wall with a soft whimper. Tucking himself back into his pants, Peter pulled them up and webbed his mask back to his hand.

"Don't think that this changes anything," Peter said angrily, his dark brown eyes affixed on Harry's crumpled form. "I still hate you for what you did," he said, "But I'm not like you." He pulled the mask over his head and looked at Harry one lat time, "I won't kill you, Harry," Spider-Man said coldly, "But I'm still going to make you pay for everything you've done."

Turning his back on his former friend, he leapt off the rooftop and webbed away into the city.

Harry watched him swing off into the distance, only rising to his feet when he was sure that Peter was gone. Then he pulled a small glass vial out of his pocket and carefully spat Peter's come into it, making sure to get all of it out of his mouth. Taking a close look at the test tube, Harry sealed it, satisfied that he'd gotten enough for his scientists to test. 

Putting the test tube back into his pocket, Harry looked out at the city with a smirk. "You're still too predictable, Peter," he said to himself, "I told you I'd get your DNA," he fingered the vial in his pocket, "One way or another."

Then Harry Osborne turned and exited the rooftop, his smirk resorted to full smugness.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out he needs Peter more than he thought...

Harry Osborne leaned back in his expensive leather chair, his feet propped up on the crystal table in front of him. The reddish patch of skin on the back of his neck was burning something awful, and he felt exceptionally sick, barely able to keep anything down.

"What do you have?" he asked at the scientist standing in front of him.

Dr. Maria Crawford tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and tapped a key on her laptop.

"We subjected the sample to a number of different tests," she said, and a number of complex charts appeared on the various screens on Harry's office wall. 

"There does seen to be venom in it, similar to the kind found in OsCorp's spiders, but the toxicity levels are practically non-existent."

She tapped another key and a series of images of a diseased white test mouse appeared.

"We feed a small sample of the substance to a lab animal, who was suffering from an induced virus." Dr. Crawford clicked a button and a sped-up video began playing.

"As you can see, the subject began to heal within minutes of ingesting the substance, and within an hour, the virus was in remission."

A genuine smile came to Harry's face, the first in a long while.

"This is incredible," he said, "So this substance can cure me?"

Crawford shook her head, "No, sir." She opened another file and displayed a new set of photos.

"The virus went into remission for almost a full week," she said, "However, approximately six days after the substance was ingested, the virus became active again."

Harry's face fell, and Maria Crawford frowned, "This is still good news, sir." She closed the file and displayed a new video.

"During the six days, our test subject was able to function at full capacity. This substance was able to cure the virus, but only temporarily."

She gave Harry a serious look, "If you are willing, sir, we can try this substance on you next, and see if it is able to put your current illness into a dormant state."

Harry mulled it over, wary of trying a supposed cure after the fiasco with the spider venom.

"Ok," he said, "We'll have to give it a try."

Crawford nodded in approval, "Excellent, sir," she said, "However, we will need to obtain more of the substance, we used up everything that you brought us during the tests."

Harry nodded, "I'll get right on that, Dr. Crawford," and he turned away to look out the window.

Crawford took that as a dismissal and saw herself out.

Snatching a crystal decanter of scotch from a side counter and pouring himself a glass, Harry made his way out to the balcony and took a big swallow of the liquid. How the fuck was he going to get Peter to let him blow him again.

The sun began to set slowly, and Harry went back inside for a second glass of scotch, and then a third, eventually just taking the whole bottle with him onto the terrace. As the night came alive with police sirens and club music, Harry Osborne began to hatch a plan to cure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty short chapter, but it sets up the next one, which is much better. Harry gets Peter to come see him, but he may not like what the wall-crawler has in store for him.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a way to get Peter's attention. It's not exactly what he expected...

Peter Parker was walking down a busy New York sidewalk, feeling very pleased with himself. He'd stopped a bank robbery early that morning, as Spider-Man and had gotten some great shots to boot. 

Walking into the Daily Bugle building, Peter entered the elevator and took it straight up to the executive floor. Jameson would have to pay him well for this.

Giving Jameson's secretary a wave, Peter snaked right past her and into the editor's office. 

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Jameson asked, a freshly lit cigar in his mouth.

"I got some great shots of Spider-Man stopping the bank robbers this morning," Peter said with a smile, holding out the photos.

Pulling one out and handing it to Jameson, Peter continued, "I figure that they're worth at least a hundred each."

Jameson looked over the photos and nodded, "Some good shots kid, but no can do."

He handed the photo back to Peter, "OsCorp is unveiling some new medical device that can cure tumours, and every news station is all over it."

Taking a puff of his cigar, Jameson shook his head, "Spider-Man just isn't news this week, kid."

Peter took the photos back, a crestfallen look on his face. As Jameson blew a puff of smoke in his direction, the sadness turned to anger, and for a moment Peter wanted to rip the cigar out of the editor's hand and mash the burning object into Jameson's palm.

But, knowing better than to bite the hand that fed him, Peter made a polite reply and left the office, resisting the urge to slam Jameson's door so hard that the glass would break.

Shoving the photos in his backpack, Peter stormed out of the building, his rage building. 

Harry Osborne.

It was always Harry fucking with his life. First Harry's dad killed Peter's parents, then Harry killed Gwen, and now it was because of Harry that Peter wouldn't be able to earn any money that week. Aunt May's sad face swam into his thoughts and he abruptly ducked into an alley and quickly changed into his costume.

Spider-Man swung out into the New York skyline, heading for OsCorp. It was time for Peter to make good on his word to make Harry pay for everything that he'd done.

Landing on Harry's office balcony, Spider-Man disabled the security cameras with a burst of webbing and crouched low for a moment. When the only heartbeat he heard in the office was Harry's, he leapt into the room, disabling the cameras and webbing the main door shut.

"Peter, what the fuck?" Harry asked in indignation, "I'm working here, you can't just come into my office whenever you please!"

Peter ripped off his mask and stalked over to Harry's desk, his anger mounting. 

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, Harry." He pulled Harry out of his chair and slammed him against the wall.

"And since you decided to fuck with my life with that OsCorp press release, I'm going to fuck with yours."

Harry tried not to smile, as this encounter was going exactly as he had planned.

"How is OsCorp unveiling it's latest product fucking with your life, Peter?"

Peter pulled Harry closer by his collar and gazed at him angrily, his dark brown orbs boring into the billionaire's face.

"I can't sell my Spider-Man photos because of your stupid press release," Peter bit out, feeling a bit embarrassed at how petulant he sounded.

"I fail to see how any of that is my concern," Harry said nonchalantly.

Peter's gaze hardened, "It's your concern because it's another way that you've ruined my life." He shoved Harry towards the large desk, "And I'm going to make you pay for it."

Pushing Harry against the desk Peter's deft fingers undid the young man's belt and shoved his black dress pants to his ankles.

Smirking at the billionaire's designer briefs, Peter tugged them down and spun Harry around roughly.

"What the fuck!" Harry roared, "Parker, what the hell are you doing to me?"

Peter swung the the belt at Harry's naked ass, slamming it with a loud crack.

"Ow!" Harry shouted "What the fuck?"

Peter brought the belt down five times in a row, Harry yelping each time.

"I'm going to whip your ass until it's bright red and you can't sit down at your fancy-ass desk," Peter said with a smirk, "Then you're going to delay your press release." 

When Harry tried to protest, Peter laid down another five burning stripes, "And then you're going to get on your knees and blow me, like the slut you are."

Harry felt a burst of relief at the last sentence. At least his suffering wouldn't be in vain. His relief was short-lived when Peter pinned him down with one hand and slapped his ass with his bare hand. Given the hero's super-strength, the blow hurt even more than the belt and Harry couldn't help but squeal in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it," Peter said smugly.

Harry whimpered in the affirmative, hoping that Peter had had enough and would just let Harry blow him. Peter's next words dashed his hopes to pieces.

"It's gonna hurt a lot worse before I'm done with your ass, Harry."

Wrapping the belt buckle around his hand, Peter gave his former friend a dozen hard lashes. When Harry sobbed even harder, Peter let out a groan of pleasure, whipping the arrogant billionaire was surprisingly satisfying. The front of his Spider-man suit began to bulge with his impressive arousal and Peter grinned at the sight of Harry's welted buttocks.

"Are you sorry for everything you've done," he asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Yes!" Harry cried out, "I'm sorry, Peter, I'm so sorry."

"Good," Peter said and laid down a final ten stokes, leaving bright red welts all over Harry's tortured bottom.

The billionaire howled and sobbed at the fierce punishment, his whole body shaking with pain. He barely had any time to register that his punishment had ended, as Peter pulled him off the desk and shoved him to his knees.

"Time to prove that you're really sorry," Peter said with a grin. He pulled his costume down to his knees and let his engorged member hang in front of Harry's face.

"Suck it like the slut you are," Peter ordered.

Harry choked back a sob and complied wrapping his lips around Peter's impressive length. Spanking Harry had aroused Peter immensely and as Harry's skilled tongue circled his throbbing member, Peter threaded his fingers through Harry's soft blonde locks. 

"You're such a slut," Peter said, lost in his own pleasure. 

"You probably get off on doing this."

Harry was of course unable to answer as his mouth was otherwise occupied. Laughing to himself, Peter basked in the warm feeling that came from utterly dominating his friend-turned-enemy. Harry slid his tongue along the underside of Peter's cock and the young came with a groan, shooting hot wads of come into the billionaire's mouth.

Harry waited until Peter was completely finished his orgasm, swallowing every drop of come greedily. When he was finally finished,he removed Peter's soffening member from his mouth and let it hang between his tormentor's legs.

As Peter pulled his costume back on, Harry got to his feet and gingerly settled back into his chair, trying to not cry out as his whipped ass touched the leather cushion. Pulling open his laptop, Harry sent an email ordering the OsCorp press team to delay its release of the new technology.

Once the task was done, Harry turned to Peter, tears of pain and humiliation rolling down his cheeks. 

"I've delayed the press release," Harry said softly, feeling incredibly humiliated and dejected. He'd just been dominated and beaten by the guy who he'd once thought of as his best friend. 

"Looks like I did a good job," Peter commented as he watched Harry squirming from the pain in his backside.

Harry couldn't reply to that, blushing deeply in humiliation.

Chuckling to himself, Peter ran a hand through Harry's hair again, messing it up even more.

"You better behave yourself," Peter said as he headed for the window, "Because the next time I come back, it's going to hurt even more."

As Harry swallowed hard in fear, Peter pulled his mask on and swung out the window.

Once the hero was gone, Harry allowed himself to stand up, relieving the pain in his ass. Reaching up to his neck, Harry felt for the rotting patch of skin that was the sign of the slowly spreading disease. Incredibly, he felt that the patch had shrunk significantly.

Walking around from his desk, he entered his private bathroom and gazed in the mirror at the back of his neck. As he gazed at the small patch of disease, it began to shrink even more, and after few moments, it vanished completely.

Grinning in triumph, Harry ran a hand along the now-healthy patch of skin. He turned a bit to have a better look and his eyes widened in surprise. The red welts on his ass were also fading, and before his very eyes, they began to disappear entirely.

Amazed by the near-instantaneous healing of his wounds, Harry laughed out loud in pleasure.

It turned out that Peter Parker really did have magical healing come.


	4. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a new way to get Peter's attention...and pays a pretty steep price for it.

The afternoon sun shone in the New York sky. Harry Osborne leaned back in the soft deck chair, stretching languidly as he basked under the warm rays of the sun. Reasoning out for his glass, he lifted the small crystal vessel to his lips and took a long pull of his cold rum and smiled as the alcohol slid down his throat, filling him with a warm sensation.

Setting the glass back down, Harry reached up and ran a slim finger along the back of his neck. The skin felt raw and tender and he knew it had to be a foul green colour. A look of frustration flashed across the billionaire's face and he snatched the glass back up and drained it in one go.

Scowling up at the sun, Harry rose from his chair and padded of the deck and back into his mansion. Stalking over to a large wall mirror, the young man craned his neck and got a clear look at the rotting patch of skin on his neck. A flash of fear crossed his face and he slammed his fist into the glass, shattering it into a dozen pieces.

Hissing at the sudden pain in his hand, Harry pulled his hand back and gingerly picked a shard of glass out of his bleeding palm. Turning away from the mirror, he headed to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. As he walked away, one thought was running through the billionaire's head.

He had to get Peter Parker to let Harry suck him off.

 

The afternoon sun beat down on Peter Parker's head and a bead of sweat rolled down the young man's forehead. Unlocking the door to his home, Peter quake sin to the house and tossed his backpack innate foyer. 

"Hey Aunt May, I'm home."

It took the boy a few seconds to realize the interior of the house was no cooler than the street outside. 

"Hey Aunt May, what's wrong with the air conditioning?" Peter asked.

"In here," came a weak reply.

Hurrying into the living room, Peter saw his aunt lying on the couch, an old portable fan whirring at the highest setting.

"The power’s been out all day," May Parker said in an exhausted voice, "Fridge, AC, even the TV."

Peter frowned, "Did you call the power company?"

May nodded, "They said it's some sort of grid failure." The middle-aged woman looked exhausted and took a long sip of cold lemonade.

She looked at her nephew, "All they'd tell me is that there was a problem with the OsCorp Power Plant."

Peter barely managed to conceal the anger he felt in his heart. Smiling in genuine concern, he reached out and patted his aunt in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Aunt May, I'll fix this," he said reassuringly, "Our power will be back on before you know it."

Peter's aunt smiled at him wearily, "Oh you're such a good boy, Peter." She fanned herself with an old woven fan, "I hope you're staying hydrated in this heat wave."

Peter assured her that he was and slipped out of the room, struggling to restrain the fury building in his chest. Stopping by the kitchen to chug a cold Red Bull, Peter changed into his costume and in minutes, Spider-Man was swinging across the city, heading straight for the Osborne mansion. Harry Osborne clearly hadn't learned his lesson about the consequences of fucking with Peter Parker's life.

As Spider-Man webbed his way through New York City, he saw dozens of electronic ads, traffics lights and office buildings working at fully capacity. Not a single building was without power. It only confirmed for the webslinger what he'd suspected all along. Harry Osborne had purposely shut off power to the Parker residence, just to fuck with Peter Parker's life.

Within a few minutes, Spider-Man made it to the Osborne mansion and quickly disabled the security systems and cameras. Swinging into the upper levels, the masked hero slipped into the mansion and began stalking the corridors. Peter Parker had been here many times when he and Harry had been friends and he knew exactly where he'd find his former friend.

Spider-Man threw open the fine oak doors and entered the lavishly appointed study. He and Harry used to play games in this place, when they had been friends many years ago. 

The wide-panelled study looked exactly as it had when it had belonged to Norman Osborne. A great window made up the far wall, offering a panoramic view of New York City. Before the window sat a massive oaken desk, the antithesis of the high-tech table in Harry's OsCorp office. Behind the desk was a high-backed chair that was turned to face the window.

Peter pulled off his mask, knowing full well that there were no cameras in the study. Snorting at the collection of aged scotch in the far corner, the superhero approached the desk, his anger flaring up again.

As Peter reached the desk, the elegant black chair spun around to reveal Harry Osborne, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"I would be honoured if you would join me," Harry said with exaggerated formality.

Peter wasn't able to conceal his smirk at the poorly veiled sci-fi reference. He looked at his old friend and had to hide a smile. Dressed in a dark green dress shirt and skinny black jeans, Harry looked pretty damn hot.

Peter clamped down on that thought and reached out with one hand and yanked Harry out of his chair by the front of his shirt.

"This isn't a social call," Peter hissed and hurled Harry over the desk, dropping him on the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!" the billionaire swore, "Peter, that fucking hurt."

"Good," Peter said with a cruel smirk, "Because that's just a taste of what you're going to be getting today."

Harry's dark eyes widened with apprehension and he slowly got to his feet, rubbing his hip gingerly. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "I haven't done anything to you this time."

Peter growled in anger, "You just earned yourself an extra punishment for lying." He reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, holding him in in place with his vastly superior strength.

"You used your influence to cut off power to my house just to screw with me." 

Harry's body trembled with anticipation, but he managed to formulate a calm reply.

"Don't be ridiculous, Peter," he said dismissively, "This heat wave has been around for over a week, the grids are completely overtaxed."

The billionaire raised his chin to look right into Peter's dark brown orbs, "Your house is just one of many that are currently without power."

Peter's eyes narrowed with anger and he seized Harry's chin in a vice-like grip.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Peter hissed, "I know you did this just to screw with me, because every other building around has full power."

Harry winced at the harsh words, but made no effort to try and counter Peter's claim.

Shaking his head in disgust, Peter released his old friend and shoved him back towards the desk. 

"You're a lying, selfish slut," Peter said angrily, "Do you think I don't know that you're doing this just to get my attention?"

Harry swallowed hard and his body began to shake with terror.

"Strip," Peter said firmly, "Right now, Harry."

When the billionaire made no motion to comply, Peter stepped closer to him.

"If I have to rip your clothes off you, you're going to regret it, buddy. Now strip."

 

Harry looked into his friend's smouldering eyes and felt an electric feeling surge through his entire body. His cock began to throb in his tight jeans, and after a moment, he began to undress.

Quickly unbuttoning his dark blue shirt, he tugged it off and set it neatly on the desk. Catching the impatient look in Peter's eyes, Harry quickly undid his belt and slid his jeans to his ankles, leaving him in his just his socks and boxer briefs, the latter of which were bulging with his prominent erection.

"You are such a slut," Peter said with a smirk, "You so get off on having me do all this stuff to you."

Harry couldn't answer that question, his face was burning with humiliation and his cock was protruding through his underwear.

"Get those shorts off," Peter said sharply, "You deserve a long hard whipping on your bare ass for fucking with my life."

Harry's face burned even brighter and he lowered his underpants, letting them fall to his ankles, and then stepping out of them. He quickly pulled his socks off as well and then stood back up, his cock standing hard at attention.

Peter smirked at the sight of his naked friend and stepped closer, snatching Harry's narrow belt out of his jeans.

"Turn around," Peter said casually, doubling the belt in his hands so he had ten inches of strap in his hand.

Harry choked back a sob and did as he was told, bending over the desk to give Peter a good target. The young man clenched his hands against the hard desk and tried not to cry at the degrading things he had to go through to try and cure himself.

His attention was quickly occupied by something else as Peter brought the leather strap down on Harry's bare ass. The young man bit back a yelp, refusing to give Peter the satisfaction just yet.

His old friend didn't let Harry's silence dissuade him, and brought the belt down a dozen times in rapid succession. Harry clenched his teeth and managed not to cry out, which only seemed to annoy Peter.

"I warned you what would happen if I had to come back here," Peter said angrily, snapping the leather belt against Harry's burning butt again and again. The strap struck the sensitive underside of Harry's ass and the young man couldn't restrain a yelp.

"Sounds like you're starting to feel it," Peter said with a hint of satisfaction. He raised the belt and swung it down harder than ever before, drawing a loud sob from Harry's throat.

Peter halted the harsh punishment for a moment and rested his strong hand against Harry's well-strapped ass.

"Is this what you wanted, Harry?"

When the only response was a muffled sob, Peter slammed the belt into his former friend's ass a dozen times.

"This is only happening because you won't leave me the fuck alone!"

For a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard in the office were the crack of leather on skin and Harry's muffled sobs.

After laying down a final smack, Peter stepped back from Harry's sobbing form, letting the belt fall to the floor with a soft thunk.

Harry just lay in his humiliating position over the desk, hot tears rolling down his smooth cheeks. His ass was burning with a fierce pain and he felt humiliated, hurt and completely beaten.

He heard the sounds of Peter pushing his clothes to the side and Harry knew that his window of opportunity was closing fast. Bracing himself against the desk, he turned around to face his tormentor, a fresh jolt of pain rushing through his body as his tortured buttocks leaned against the surface of the desk.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked, real tears running down his face. He looked at Peter with sorrowful eyes that were red-rimmed from crying.

"I just wanted to see you again," he said, fuming inwardly at how pathetic he sounded.

Peter's dark brown eyes softened just a tiny bit.

"Well, you got your wish," Peter said firmly, "I hope seeing me was worth all the punishment you got."

Harry's lower lip trembled, “I'm so sorry," he repeated, "Please, let me make it up to you."

The punished billionaire sank to his knees slowly and crawled over to his former best friend, a suitably humble and submissive look on his face.

A small smirk crossed Peter's face and he thrust his crotch towards Harry's face.

"May as well get something out of my trip here," the hero said with a shrug, and he pushed his uniform's leggings to his ankles, letting his impressive cock spring out.

Harry blushed a bit at Peter's girth; punishing Harry had certainly turned Peter on.

Taking Peter's thick cock in his mouth, Harry quickly went to work, basting his former friend's member with his skilled tongue.

Peter groaned in pleasure and thrust deep into Harry's throat, fucking the billionaire in the mouth. 

"Such a slut," Peter moaned, "This really is all you're good for."

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek at the harsh remark from someone who used to love him. Ignoring the sharp pang in his heart, Harry focused on blowing Peter as best he could.

After few moments of skilled sucking, Peter came with a loud groan, thrusting his cock into Harry, filling the young man's mouth with hot come. Harry swallowed greedily, trying to get as much of the healing fluid inside him as possible.

Once he was sure that Peter had finished his orgasm, Harry gently removed the semi-erect member from his mouth and let hang back between the hero's legs.

Peter grinned widely at the kneeling billionaire, one gloved hand descending to ruffle the young man's dirty blonde hair affectionately.

"You know," Peter said thoughtfully, "You may be a selfish slut who keeps trying to ruin my life, but you really give the best blowjobs I've ever had."

Harry tried not to smile at the backhanded compliment, and stayed kneeling, not wanting to face his tormentor again. Although he had to admit it felt nice to have Peter touching him in a way that wasn't meant to hurt him.

Peter continued to pet Harry for a few moments, and then pulled his costume back on. Looking down at Harry with a firm glare, he reached down and titled the billionaire's face up, forcing Harry to look into Peter's stern brown eyes.

"I'm going home now," Spider-Man said in a very serious tone, "If my power isn't back on by the time I get there, I'm going to come straight here and give you a second session with the belt."

Harry nodded in understanding, unable to formulate any real response.

"Good," Spider-Man said and turned to leave the study.

"And by the way," he called as he walked out, "If you really want to get my attention, you could just try calling."

Harry blinked in surprise at the unexpected comment and raised his head to look out the door, but the hallway was empty.

Just call? Harry thought to himself. Had Peter just forgiven him?


	5. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out the whole story...

The sun was falling below the horizon and Harry Osborne was leaning back in his soft leather chair, slowly sipping a crystal glass of scotch. His slim fingers reached up to stroke the back of his neck. A satisfied smile came to his handsome face as his fingers ran across the healthy skin.

Taking another swallow of scotch, Harry set the glass down and watched the spectacular sunset with a smile on his face. It had been three days since he had used the power grid failure to lure Peter to him, and his body was still enjoying the effects of his former friend's healing semen.

The sun had just fallen beneath the horizon when Harry heard a thud on the balcony floor. His soft lips turned down in a frown and he turned his chair away from the window. Tensing for a moment, Harry snatched up the glass and drained it in a single gulp.

Setting the crystal vessel back down on his desk, Harry came to his feet in a fluid a motion and swiftly crossed the room towards the balcony. As he walked past a wall mirror, he caught a glimpse of his reflection and smiled. With the disease in remission, his face was looking fuller and was a healthy colour. His black dress shirt and pants fit snugly against his slim frame.

Harry reached the balcony doors and pulled it open with a firm tug. Stepping outside, he took in the cool night air and glanced around the terrace, seeing nothing. Frowning, he turned around to go back inside and let out a frightened gasp, Peter Parker was standing right behind him.

Stumbling backwards in surprise, Harry blurted out, "Peter, what hell are you doing here?"

The hero was dressed normally for once, wearing a grey sweatshirt and black jeans, his brown hair mussed artistically. 

Peter stepped forward and seized his old friend by the arm, nearly breaking the limb in two.

"You called me, remember?" Peter pulled Harry closer, squeezing the billionaire's arm so tightly that Harry was afraid he was going snap it at any second.

Drawing Harry even closer until they were face to face, Peter leaned in and whispered softly.

"You're not dressed like a slut," he said with a hint of menace.

Harry blushed, "I didn't have time-you said you'd be here in a couple hours!"

Peter's hand snaked below Harry's waist and gripped his hardening cock tightly.

"That's no excuse, buddy."

The hero's hand stroked Harry's dick firmly, pumping the shaft roughly. Harry tried to pull Peter's hand away but it was like trying to bend a steel bar.

"Such. A. Slut." Peter ground out as he stroked his former friend through his pants. Harry groaned in pleasure and years came unbidden to his eyes.

"Please," Harry begged, "Pete, please stop."

His pleading only encouraged the angry hero, and Peter swiftly undid Harry's belt and yanked his pants to his ankles.

Harry blushed deeper, and Peter spun him around and shoved him inside the house.

"Get in there," Peter commanded, "And get those clothes off."

Harry obeyed, and stumbled into his study, hobbled by the pants pooled around his ankles. His erection was throbbing in his black boxer briefs and his face was blazing with humiliation.

He stepped towards the leather couch that sat at the far end of the room and began to unbutton his shirt. As he undid the first couple buttons he gave Peter a smirk and began to undo his shirt in a seductive manner.

Peter grinned for a moment and then crossed the room in a flash and ripped the shirt off Harry in a casual gesture.

Harry blinked in surprise as Peter threw his ruined shirt aside, buttons rolling around on the hard floor.

"You know what you are, buddy?" Peter asked as he reached out and pinched Harry's nipples causing the young man to yelp in pain, his cock perking up at the contact.

Peter reached down and tugged Harry's underwear down to his ankles, causing his erect cock to pop out. 

"You're a fucking tease," Peter said with a laugh. He ran a finger along the sensitive underside of Harry's dick. As the billionaires moaned in pleasure, Peter smacked his ass hard.

"Ouch!" Harry shouted and glared at Peter who was still smirking, his own cock pressing hard against the front of his jeans.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out, buddy," Peter said, squeezing Harry's shoulder tightly, preventing him from getting away.

He smacked Harry's naked ass three more times, drawing a pained grunt from the rich boy.

"But first I'm gonna paddle your ass for being such a slut."

Harry swallowed and managed to speak, "Can't we just skip right to the fucking?"

Peter grinned and kissed Harry deeply, plundering his frenemy's mouth with his tongue.

"Not a chance," Peter said and swatted Harry's ass with searing force.

Harry bit back a sob and gave his old friend a pleading look. 

"Come on Pete, I'll blow you right now. You really don't have to paddle me."

Peter gave him a thoughtful look and then shook his head.

"Sorry buddy, but this is what happens to sluts."

He patted Harry's throbbing cock affectionately, "Sluts like you have to be put in their place."

Harry glared at his former friend and Peter casually backhanded the young man, knocking him to the floor.

Harry gasped in surprise as Peter smacked him down and couldn't help but yell in pain as his naked body hit the hardwood floor.

"Ow!" He yelled, "Peter that fucking hurt!"

"Good," Peter said as he stood over Harry, his cock straining against his jeans. When Harry tried to get to his feet Peter gave him a gentle shove downwards, which was more than enough given his super-strength.

"This is where you belong, slut," Peter said, his eyes shining with amusement and arousal. 

"On your knees," Peter said with steel in his voice.

"You can blow me, since it's what you want so badly. Then I'll punish for being a slut."

Harry said nothing and got on his knees, undoing Peter's fly. He couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks as he pulled his friend's erect member out of his boxers and slid it into his mouth.

As Peter closed his eyes in ecstasy, Harry used his practiced tongue to pleasure the hero and quickly had Peter groaning in pleasure. 

Harry's cheeks burned with humiliation and more tears fell down his cheeks as he brought Peter closer to climax. Peter's hand descended and petted Harry's hair affectionately.

"Good boy," Peter said, his tone thick with condescension, "Suck and swallow. It's what you do best."

Anger burned in Harry's stomach at the degrading words and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to bite down. Peter would probably kill him afterwards, but the expression on his former friend's face might almost be worth it. 

Harry pushed the thought aside and continued to suck, running his tongue along Peter's sensitive cock. With a loud groan Peter came in Harry's mouth, filling the young man's mouth with hot semen.

"Swallow," Peter ordered.

Harry grimaced but obeyed, he had intended to do so anyways. This encounter would hold off his disease for another full week.

Peter gripped Harry's hair tightly and stroked his short blonde locks roughly. 

"How stupid do you think I am, anyways?" Peter asked casually.

Harry froze under the rough ministrations and looked up at Peter. The hero's brown eyes were looking at Harry with a dark satisfaction.

"I-I don't," Harry stammered.

Peter pulled back and struck Harry across the face again. This time Harry couldn't keep from crying out and fell backwards, clutching his sore jaw in pain.

"You've been using my come to heal yourself," Peter said with a frown.

"It's why you keep coming back to me for more abuse."

Harry's head spun with Peter's sudden discovery.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pete," he said, "I haven't been sick in months."

Peter grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him to his feet swiftly. 

"Don't fucking lie," the hero hissed and he snatched up Harry's belt from the floor. Coiling it in his hand, Peter brought the leather strap down on Harry's defenceless butt with a loud crack.

Harry cried out in pain and Peter brought the belt down again, cracking it against the young man's naked backside.

Harry howled and sobbed as Peter whipped his ass mercilessly.

"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me," Peter growled, punctuating each word with a vicious strike.

Harry was sobbing uncontrollably, his ass felt like it had been lit on fire and his arm was going numb from Peter's iron grip.

Peter tossed the belt aside and turned Harry around to face him.

"You got it?" he asked firmly.

Harry nodded, tears falling freely from his face.

"Good," Peter said and shoved the beaten young man onto the leather couch.

Harry screamed as his tortured buttocks touched the soft leather and he almost leapt up off the couch.

Peter looked down on him, dark lust shining in his warm brown eyes. The hero's cock was miraculously hardening again, the member still protruding from Peter's jeans.

"There's only one way to finish this," Peter said with a grin. He pulled his sweatshirt off and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off.

Grabbing Harry roughly, Peter growled into his ear.

"Where do you keep your lube?"

"Bedroom," Harry managed to get out.

"That's just inefficient," Peter said and scooped Harry up in his arms effortlessly.

"I don't think you're gonna make it there on your own," Peter said with a laugh and carried the billionaire through the house toward his bedroom. Once inside, Peter deposited Harry on the bed and began rummaging through his drawers until he found a tube of lubricant.

"Ready to get fucked?" Peter asked.

Harry gulped and tried to say something, but was at a complete loss for words. His erection was slowly starting to recover though, and Peter looked at the hardening member with a grin.

"Guess that answers that question," he said and Harry a gentle push.

"Get on all fours like a good bitch," Peter said, flicking the lube open and smearing some on his fingers.

Harry looked at the tall imposing man that had once been his friend and did as he was told, blinking away fresh tears. He'd been stripped, beaten and humiliated, and he'd already gotten his dose of healing come. His cock was still aching and Peter's member was already hard again. But after all the abuse Peter had inflicted on him, Harry wasn't sure that sex with Peter would be pleasurable at all.

Then Peter's hands were firmly maneuvering him onto all fours and stroking his cock gently. Smiling slightly at the pleasure slowly surging through his body, Harry swallowed his tears and managed to stay balanced on his hands and knees.

Peter gave Harry's cock one last stroke and then withdrew behind him, gently rubbing his strapped bottom and sliding a pair of lubed fingers into him. Yelping at the sensation of being penetrated, Harry tried to jerk away only to have Peter's other hand circle his waist and hold him firmly in place.

"Just relax," Peter said, "Or you'll get another spanking instead of a fucking."

Harry grimaced at the thought of more punishment and did his best to relax, fuming at the thought of being at Peter's mercy again. The slick fingers slid in and out of him, rubbing against his prostate and sending tingles of pleasure throughout his whole body.

"Oh God," Harry gasped, and Peter took that as encouragement, sliding a third finger in and thrusting them back and forth.

As Harry groaned with pleasure, Peter chuckled, "Soundly like you're enjoying having my fingers up your ass."

Harry blushed and tried to turn around to glare at Peter but the hero's strong hand pushed his head back. 

"Stay put, Harry, or it'll be another spanking and no sex."

Harry complied angrily, and abruptly squealed as the fingers were pulled out and replaced with something much bigger. 

"Ahhh," he shouted, "Too much, Pete please, it's too much."

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Peter began to thrust inside him. He felt pain at first, but it was quickly replaced by a warm pleasurable sensation, surging through his whole body.

"A slut like you can take it," Peter growled, thrusting back and forth rhythmically, causing Harry to moan with pleasure. Harry felt strong hands grasp his upper body tightly as Peter mounted him and began to thrust faster, fucking Harry fated and faster.

The young man felt like a fire was building inside him and his cock grew harder and harder, precome dripping from the head.

"You're my bitch," Peter grunted, pushing his member deep into his former friend, "You belong to me now. I'm gonna make sure you pay for killing Gwen ten times over."

Harry couldn't reply, his whole body filled with pleasure as Peter thrust deep into him, hitting his prostate each time. Suddenly he felt a fresh wave of pleasure surge through him and he came with a cry, hot come spurting from his cock.

A couple seconds later, Peter came as well, pumping his hot healing semen deep into Harry's body. The hero rode Harry for a full minute more, driving his release into the battered boy's body.

Finally, he pulled out and Harry collapsed in a happy heap on the large bed, utterly exhausted. Peter fell on the bed next to him and just lay there for a while, rubbing Harry's sore butt gently.

After couple minutes, Peter whispered in Harry's ear, "So how often do you need my come in you?"

Harry's cheeks blazed with embarrassment but he replied, "Once a week."

Nodding to himself, Peter ruffled Harry's blonde locks affectionately, "Ok," he said softly, "I think this'll be good for both of us, buddy. You'll get treatment for your disease and I'll get to give you the punishment you deserve."

When Harry tried to protest, Peter slapped his ass sharply, "You're still a murderer, Harry. No matter how many times you blow me, I'm not gonna forget that."

He squeezed Harry's sore cheeks, "I'll see you in seven days, buddy. Be good until then."

Getting to his feet, Peter walked out of the bedroom, leaving Harry lying there wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a bit cruel in this chapter, but Harry did kill his girlfriend so it's to be expected. It still doesn't make what he's doing right though, and he'll figure that out eventually...


	6. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of Gwen Stacey's death Peter comes over for Harry's weekly punishment and ends up hurting him in the worst way possible...

New York City was bright and noisy, even at midnight. Standing on the summit of a high skyscraper, Spider-Man watched the people of New York go about their business. Drunks stumbled along the street, drug dealers sold their illicit goods and muggers robbed innocent people.

Spider-Man stood tall and impassive in the face of all this crime. Gwen had died exactly a year ago, and Peter Parker was consumed with grief and anger. In no small part because Gwen's murderer was still alive.

Spider-Man's gloved hand balled into a fist and his whole body shook with rage. He hated Harry Osborne so much, hated him for killing the one woman that Peter Parker had actually been able to love. Yet at the same time, Peter couldn't help but feel bad for Harry, he'd loved the billionaire at one point. They had been more than just best friends; they'd loved each other, once upon a time. Then Harry had left and their relationship had ended. 

Peter had wanted to help Harry, to cure him. But his friend had betrayed him and murdered the woman he loved. Beneath his mask, Peter smiled grimly; at least he was able to hurt Harry every week, making him suffer for his crime. Glancing at his phone, Peter grinned, it had been exactly a week since he'd last seen Harry and his old friend was overdue for a "treatment".

Firing out a webline, Spider-Man swung towards the Osborne mansion, grinning in anticipation.

In minutes he'd reached the tall building and swung through an open window into Harry's office. Landing lightly on his feet, Spider-Man pulled off his costume and changed into the street clothes that he carried with him. Once he was dressed in his blue t-shirt and jeans, Peter Parker stalked towards the bedroom, knowing that Harry was probably sleeping at this late hour. His cock began to stiffen in his jeans at the thought of the upcoming beating. He normally hated hurting people; he always tried to take down the thugs on the street with the least force possible. But there was something about Harry that made Peter lose his temper. 

The rich man's condescending smile and arrogant manner infuriated Peter and he found himself wanting to hurt Harry, to punish and beat him until the arrogant grin was replaced with pained sobs. Reaching the bedroom, Peter pushed the door open and strode in like he owned the place.

Harry was sitting up in bed, reading something on a tablet and looked up at Peter with a shocked expression on his face.

"Peter," he said with a hint of fear in his voice. "I-you're here pretty late."

Peter grinned and stepped over to his former friend, "Yeah," he said and ripped the tablet from Harry's hands, flinging it across the room, 

"It's gonna be a fun night," the young man said over sound of the tablet shattering into a dozen pieces. 

Harry's face went pale and he reached back to scratch the rotting patch of flesh that Peter knew was growing on the back of his neck. Reaching down to stroke himself, Peter stepped towards the bed, his dark brown eyes running over the body of his old friend. Harry had gained a few pounds now that his disease was mostly in remission and he was looking fairly healthy. The young man was wearing a thin blue shirt and black silk sweatpants and his normally arrogant smile was replaced by a look of genuine fear.

Harry's fear was like a drug rushing through Peter's veins, fuelling his arousal and filling him with a sense of satisfaction. 

"You don't look so hot, Harry," Peter said in a deceptively casual manner, "You're not sick are you, buddy?"

Harry scowled at his tormentor and folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course I'm sick, Peter, you know that."

Peter smirked and grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked him out bed easily. The young man yelped and stumbled, nearly falling to the floor. Peter kept him on his feet with a firm grip, his strong hand holding Harry's arm like a vice.

"Yeah, you're really sick Harry." He pulled Harry close until they were looking each other right in the eye.

"You want me to cure you, don't you?" He slapped Harry across the face, drawing a cry of pain from the young man.

"You don't deserve to be cured, Harry," Peter said, and smacked the back of Harry's pyjama bottoms hard.

"Fuck!" Harry swore, "Peter that fucking hurts."

The whining tone set something off inside Peter and he tightened his grip on Harry's arm, a faint crack sounding through the room.

"That's just the beginning," Peter hissed, his voice shaking with fury.

"I'm gonna hurt you so badly, Harry, that you're gonna beg me to stop."

The young man's face went so pale it was almost white and he tried to jerk away from Peter, trying in vain to break the hero's iron grip on his arm.

"But I won't," Peter said, his normally kind features twisted into a cruel mask of rage. Tears were welling up in Harry's deep blue eyes and his lower lip was trembling. Disgust roiled in Peter's throat and he struck the young man across the face, releasing his arm at the same time.

Harry cried out in pain and toppled onto the bed, clutching his bruised cheek tenderly. Silent tears rolled down the young man's cheeks and he looked at Peter with helpless anger. 

"Do you even know what day it is?" Peter asked, barely able to control his own anger.

Harry wiped the blood streaming from his mouth and didn't reply, still shaking with impotent anger at the way Peter was effortlessly beating him up.

Surging forward in a blindingly fast motion, Peter gripped Harry's chin tightly and stared deep into his old friend's eyes. 

"You killed Gwen exactly a year ago, Harry," Peter hissed, holding Harry's chin so tightly he was sure he was going to break the billionaire's jaw. After a long moment, he released Harry and pushed him back on the bed.

"Don't bother getting your clothes off," Peter said as he stripped his shirt and jeans off, dropping them on the floor with a soft thunk. His cock was hardening in his boxers, and he grinned hungrily at Harry. Shoving his boxers to his ankles, Peter stepped out of them and moved closer to his former friend. Harry drew back instinctively and Peter reached out with a single hand and ripped the shirt off Harry, leaving him bare-chested, his nipples hardening in the cool air,

Peter reached for Harry's pants and the billionaire jerked away, barely managing to get them off before Peter reached for them. Lying on his opulent bed in just his dark blue briefs, Harry was looking at his former friend with real fear in his eyes. 

Peter savoured Harry's fear, though a small part of him felt sick at what he was doing to his former friend. The burning anger in his gut chased the sickness away, and he reached for Harry's underwear, intending to strip the young man of the last of his dignity.

"Please stop," Harry said, his voice shaking with terror.

"Peter, you're not yourself tonight," he said bravely, "I don't want you to touch me like this."

Peter paused for a moment, and almost turned around and left the room. Then the image of Gwen's broken body lying in the clock tower filled his mind and he advanced on her murderer, his brown eyes glimmering with a dangerous light.

Harry scrambled backwards as Peter grabbed him with his super-strong arms, holding him in place. Ping in Harry down with one arm, Peter pulled the young man's underwear off and tossed them aside leaving a fully naked Harry Osborne beneath him.

"You are a fucking murderer," Peter hissed, "You killed my girlfriend."

He grabbed Harry by the waist and propped him up on all fours, ignoring the young man's wild thrashing. 

"I should kill you," Peter said, "But I'm gonna make you suffer instead."

Harry tried in vain to break free, but Peter's grip was simply too strong for him to resist. As Peter pulled lube out of the bedside table, Harry struggled even fiercer, "Don't touch me," he screamed, "Peter, please don't do this."

He screamed as Peter shoved a pair of lubed fingers deep into his ass.

"Shut up," Peter said angrily, "We both know you're a slut and you get off on this, so quit whining."

With his other hand, Peter reached down and stroked Harry's limp cock, drawing an involuntary moan of pleasure from the young man.

"Peter, please," Harry sobbed, "I don't want this!"

His cock continued to stiffen and Peter slapped his ass sharply, "That's not what your body's telling me."

Harry screamed in desperation as Peter pulled his fingers out and thrust his engorged cock deep into Harry's ass.

He began thrusting roughly, drawing pained shrieks from Harry, whose cock was hardening in spite of himself. Peter thrust back and forth, reaching a rhythm and began to thrust faster and faster, until he reached a climax and came with a shout, emptying his hot come into Harry's bruised body.

Screaming in both pleasure and pain, Harry came as well, his hard cock pulsing come onto the bedspread.

After a few moments, Peter pulled out and let Harry collapse on the bed, semen dripping from his semi-hard cock. Lying back on his heels, Peter grinned and slapped Harry's ass teasingly, "Sounds you liked that, bitch."

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were muffled sobs, and after a minute of silence, Peter grabbed Harry by the arm and flipped him over onto his back. The young man's face was red with shame and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Peter frowned, "Stop being such a pussy," he said, "You liked it and you know it."

Harry just sobbed, taking deep gulping breaths and trying to compose himself.

Peter suddenly felt sick, the euphoria he'd felt from fucking Harry into submission was fading and he was starting to feel uneasy. A cold chill settled across the room and Peter's nipples hardened in the cool air. Feeling uncomfortable, Peter slid off the bed and pulled his boxers on along with his shirt. Standing beside the bed, Peter hesitated for a moment, "You're a real whiner, you know that?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Harry took a final deep gasp and managed to roll onto his side to face his tormentor.

"You just raped me, Peter," Harry said, his voice ragged and hollow.

Peter felt his throat go dry, "I-I...no I didn't," he protested weakly, "You-you wanted it...."

Harry's eyes trickled tears and he looked at Peter with incredibly tortured eyes.

"I didn't want it!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and Peter flinched, his body shaking a bit.

"I told you to stop," Harry shouted, his voice hoarse from screaming, "I begged you to stop." He looked at Peter with sorrow and rage mixed in his blue eyes.

"You raped me, Peter." Harry's eyes were red from crying and his whole face was taut with emotion, "You're a monster."

Peter found his courage and glared back at Harry, "I'm not a monster," he said indignantly, "You killed Gwen, an innocent girl who did nothing to you. You're the monster,"

"You raped me!" Harry screamed again, "I know I killed your girlfriend, but you raped my body against my will."

Peter tried to banish the feeling of guilt in his stomach, "You deserved it," he tried to argue, "No one else would punish you for your crimes, so I had to." 

Harry gave a sad disgusted laugh and slid off the bed, moving gingerly. Grabbing his briefs, he tugged them back on along with his pants. Once he was dressed, he looked at Peter with revulsion, "You're a monster, Peter. You keep saying I’m evil and I deserve to get abused for killing Gwen. But you just raped me. That makes you just as bad as I am.”

Moving towards the door, he threw one last comment over his shoulder, "I never want to see you again," he said, "I don't care if my disease kills me because I don't fellate you. I never want to feel your hands on me ever again."

He limped out of the bedroom, leaving Peter standing alone in the large opulent bedroom feeling sick and stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the darkest point of this fic, and though it's hard to believe that Peter would do this, it's how abusive relationships usually go. The angry person keeps getting angrier and angrier until they do something horrible they would never normally do.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the consequences of what he did to Harry...

Aftermath

 

The afternoon sun was shining bright in the summer sky, it's warmth radiating over NYC a. The warm rays shone through the window, but Peter Parker found no warmth from the light. Shivering slightly, he drew a blanket closer around himself, staring at his textbooks.

"Peter," May Parker called out, "Did you want to come down for lunch?"

Peter blinked in surprise and looked up from his textbook, "Uh, I'm not really hungry right now, Aunt May."

His aunt was silent for a moment, and then Peter heard her footsteps coming up the steps. 

"Sweetie, are you ok?" May was standing just outside the door and her voice was laden with concern.

"You haven't been yourself for the last couple days."

Peter managed to interject cheer into his voice as he replied, "Yeah I'm fine Aunt May, really. I've just been really swamped with school and work."

Aunt May let out a small, almost inaudible sigh, "Ok honey, I'll leave some sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry later on. I'll be going to work in a few minutes."

Peter managed to stay pleasant as he replied, "Thanks Aunt May, I'll pick you up from the hospital at 11 tonight."

His aunt smiled behind the door, "Thank you, Peter," she said, and then Peter heard her footsteps descending the stairs.

He waited until he heard her leave the house and close the door behind her before he threw his textbook aside and lay back in his bed, his mind running over the encounter he'd had with Harry week ago.

"You raped me, Peter!"

His expression grew sick as he contemplated what Harry had accused him of. He glanced at his phone and had to restrain himself from reaching for it and calling Harry. Looking back at his textbook again, Peter tried to concentrate on his homework. But Harry's tear-streaked face kept flashing through his mind and with a sigh of frustration he threw the textbook aside and sprang off his bed and pulled his costume out of his closet. Pulling it on, he swung out the window and headed straight for OsCorp.

Webslinging was a very swift mode of transportation and Spider-Man was at the OsCorp tower in only ten minutes. Sticking to the sheer surface of the tower, the masked hero stared out at the city, his guts twisting in cold knots at the thought of facing his former friend after their last emotional encounter. 

Steeling himself, Peter flipped down onto Harry's office skylight and looked at the CEO through the clear glass for a long moment. Harry was staring intently at his laptop and seemed to have no idea that Peter was lurking right outside his window. Flexing his arms slightly, Peter pulled the window open from the outside and dropped into the office with a soft thud.

Harry's eyes flew from his computer to stare at the intruder in his office with shock. Peter raised his hands defensively, "Hey, sorry for dropping in, I just want to-ahhh!"

Peter flung himself aside as Harry moved faster than he had thought possible, pulling a silver futuristic looking-gun out his desk drawer and firing it straight at Peter. A white-hot beam of green light shot out of the gun's barrel and barely missed Peter's heart, scorching his shoulder as he leapt out of the way.

"Ouch!" Peter hissed, "Harry what the-" he was cut off as Harry fired at him again, the brilliant emerald beam heading straight for Peter. The hero barely managed to backflip out of the way and the hot energy beam burned a large hole in a wide-screen TV mounted on the office wall.

"Jesus!" Peter shouted, throwing himself behind the office minibar for cover, "Harry what the fuck is wrong with you. You could have killed me."

"That's the idea," Harry spat angrily, "You raped me and I'm never going to let you do it again."

Peter's eyes narrowed beneath his mask and he leapt out from behind the counter, dodging Harry's next shot and shot out a swift webline, snagging the weapon's barrel. With a swift tug of his super-strong arm, Peter ripped the weapon out of Harry's hand with ease, tossing the gun into the far corner of the office.

"You're a fucking psycho," Peter said angrily, pulling his mask off to look Harry in the eye.

Harry glared at him with furious blue eyes, a vein bulging in his temple. 

"I hate you!" he screamed angrily, "I swear to god I'm going to kill you Peter, if it's the last thing I do."

Frowning, Peter moved closer to Harry and the billionaire's angry expression quickly changed from anger to fear.

"Stay away," he said in panic, "Don't come any closer." 

Peter hesitated, "Look, I just came to see how you were doing."

Harry kept backing away until his back hit the glass window behind him.

"My best friend raped me," Harry said, his voice shaking, "How the fuck do you think I've been?"

Peter's handsome face twisted with guilt and his brown eyes softened, "Okay, look, I-I didn't rape you, okay?"

"You had sex with me against my will!" Harry snarled, "If that's not rape, then what is?"

Peter grimaced at Harry's words, "It wasn't against your will," he tried to argue, "You wanted it, you've always wanted me to fuck you like that."

Harry's eyes widened and he stepped closer to Peter. "I didn't want it!" He screamed in Peter's face. 

Peter winced, "Ok, maybe I was a little rough...but you've been asking for it lately."

Harry looked at Peter incredulously, “A little rough?”

The billionaire’s hand darted behind his back and came out holding a wicked looking throwing knife which he flung straight at Peter’s heart. The hero just rolled his eyes and shot his arm out with blurring speed and caught the blade by the handle, mere centimeters from his chest.

“Really?” Peter said with an amused smirk on his face, “I fight supervillains and gangbangers on a regular basis, Harry. You really think you can hurt me with a knife?”

Harry’s face tightened with frustration and his hands shook with helpless anger.

“Being a hero doesn’t give you the right to rape me, Peter.”

Peter gave an exasperated sigh and threw the knife towards the far wall, embedding it in the center of a portrait of Norman Osborne. Satisfied that Harry had used up all the weapons on his person, Peter advanced on his friend, circling around the desk swiftly.

Harry’s frustration quickly turned to panic and he tried to back away as swiftly as possible. But his mortal speed was just no match for Peter’s spider-speed and in a blur, Peter closed in on Harry, his strong hands grasping the billionaire firmly by the shoulders.

The blood drained from Harry’s face and the billionaire struggled to break free, his efforts utterly in vain in the face of Peter’s super-strength. 

“Look, stop struggling,” Peter said in what he meant to be a gentle tone, but it just made Harry struggle all the more, to the point where Peter was actually hard-pressed to hold him in place. 

“Fuck,” Peter hissed angrily, “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said angrily, “Would you just calm down.”

Harry shook his head and sobbed, “No!” he shouted, “Let me go, Peter.”

He renewed his efforts and was struggling so much that even Peter’s superhuman strength couldn’t hold him in place, and with an exasperated sigh, Peter let Harry go.

The billionaire quickly backed away from his tormentor, hugging his body with his arms protectively, his eyes alight with fear and adrenaline. Peter looked at the terror-stricken man that had once been his lover, a long time ago, and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

“I-did I really hurt you that badly?’ Peter asked, his voice laden with genuine concern.

Harry was pressing his back against the far wall again, clinging to it for support and trying to regulate his breathing. 

“You fucking raped me!” Harry said shakily, “You’ve been beating the shit out of me for months now, you degraded me and fucked me, but I was always okay with it because I needed you and I still loved you.”

He looked at Peter with tear-glazed blue eyes, “I loved you, Peter. Even after everything that happened with Electro and Gwen, I still loved you.”

Peter almost smiled at the heartfelt declaration, but Harry wasn’t finished.

“I loved you because you were the best person I knew. You were gentle and kind and always nice to everyone, even complete strangers.”

As he spilled his heart to his former lover and current tormentor, Harry slowly walked towards Peter, now that his old friend wasn’t acting aggressive anymore.

“I loved you because I knew that no matter how angry you were, you wouldn’t really hurt me if I told you to stop.” Harry’s eyes welled up with tears as he stopped a couple feet away from Peter, who was listening to his speech with widened eyes.

“But last week, you were so angry, and I asked you to stop. I begged you to stop. And you didn’t.” Tears began to spill down Harry’s smooth cheeks and he tried to continue, his voice shaking with sobs.

“I can’t trust you anymore, Peter,” Harry said, tears streaming down his face, “And I’m so sorry about what I did to Gwen. I couldn’t live with myself afterwards, and I wish more than anything that I could take it back.’

He stared straight at Peter with red-rimmed eyes, “I’ve done everything I can to care for her family, and I’m so sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted to live.”

Harry managed to choke back his tears and looked Peter right in the eyes, “The worst part is, even after you abused me, raped me and broke me, I still love you. I still want you to hold me and make love to me, Peter. But I can’t…”

He couldn’t go on anymore and broke into fresh tears, his whole body shaking with sobs.

Peter blinked in stunned silence, staring at his sobbing friend with fresh eyes. He was shocked by Harry’s confession and a part of him wanted to hug Harry, to stroke his hair and wipe away his tears. And yet another part of him wanted nothing more to do with Harry, the murderer of his girlfriend. As he stood there contemplating what he had just heard, he realized something. He still cared for Harry, and though part of him wanted to walk away forever, he didn’t want to hurt Harry anymore.

The toxic, violent anger that had been a part of him ever since Gwen had died was finally gone. After a long moment of contemplation, Peter moved forward and gently wrapped his strong arms around Harry’s slim body. The billionaire jerked reflexively, trying to escape, but Peter held him, gently and unsrestrictively. If Harry wanted to get away, he could, but Peter pulled him closer, rubbing his back gently.

“No…” Harry snuffled, “Don’t-don’t touch me…” but he didn’t resist and instead buried his face in Peter’s strong chest, sobbing louder.

Peter sighed sadly and hugged Harry tighter, pulling him close and stroking his hair.

“I-I’m sorry for killing her,” Harry mumbled, “I didn’t want this; I didn’t want any of this to happen. He sucked in a breath and sobbed harder, “I just wanted to live.”

Peter rolled his eyes and petted Harry’s blonde locks softly, “Yeah, I know, it’s gonna be ok buddy.”

Harry stopped crying abruptly and looked up at Peter, “Wh-what do you mean?”

Peter blew out his breath, “I’ll try to find a way to cure you,” he said in resignation.

Harry’s red-rimmed eyes shone with an optimistic gleam, “Really?” he asked in disbelief.

Peter grinned and continued to ruffle the young man’s hair, petting him affectionately.

“Yeah,” he said grudgingly, “I guess I kinda owe it to you after what I did last week.”

Harry looked at Peter in awe, gratitude and submission shining in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, “I-I don’t know what to say…”

Peter chuckled and reached down to grope Harry’s dick through his black dress pants, “Well, it has been a week since your last treatment,” he said with a teasing smirk on his face.

Harry blushed deeply and grinned in spite of himself as his cock hardened at Peter’s touch.

Smiling sincerely, Peter stroked his friend through his pants and gently pushed Harry to his knees.

“Come on, buddy,” he teased good-naturedly, “Time for your medicine.”

Harry hesitated for a moment, the memories of his last intimate encounter with Peter still fresh in his mind. Peter realized after a moment that it might be a bit too much for Harry to take. Then he steeled himself, Harry needed to suck him off to keep the disease at bay. Plus it had been a full week since he’d last fucked Harry and was in serious need of some relief.

Reaching out, Peter squeezed his friend’s shoulder firmly and looked down at him with warm brown eyes. 

“Open your mouth and start sucking,” he ordered, “Or I’ll give you a taste of the belt on your bare ass.”

Harry’s eyes widened with fear, but Peter reached down and petted his hair again, trying to convey to Harry that he wasn’t going to really hurt him again. After a few moments of soft petting, Harry tugged Peter’s costume leggings down and began to lavish the hero’s erect cock with his tongue.

“Good slut,” Peter murmured, “I’m gonna fix you, Harry, I promise.”

Harry beamed happily and pleasured his friend eagerly, his blue eyes shining with hope.


End file.
